


Day Twenty-Eight: Disney

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Virginie nodded and continued to look around at all the people and interesting sights while she waited. There was so much to see and do! She didn't know how they were going to get everything done in the week that they were there but she was very excited! She'd have such fun stories to tell her friends when she got back to New York.





	Day Twenty-Eight: Disney

**Author's Note:**

> more parent jeffmads. same verse as day 14 and 19.
> 
> ~~this is so bad and there's so little jeffmads in it but im v tired and i had no more ideas so sorry friends~~

Virginie was practically vibrating with excitement as she sat in the airplane seat between her parents. Abba was holding baby Lucy in his lap, trying to keep the baby entertained with a small collection of toys. Daddy had pulled out a bunch of books from his bag for her to read but she was much more interested in the little tv screen on the seat in front of her.

“Daddy, can I watch Moana?” Virginie asked, putting on her most sweet and adorable face. Abba always said that it was impossible for anyone to deny her anything when she had that face on. 

“Sure, darling, but that will be it for your screen time today,” James said, clicking through the available movies to find Moana. “Did you remember to pack your headphones?”

“Yes, Daddy, they’re in my bag,” she said, bouncing a little in her seat. James nodded and grabbed her bag from under the seat and pulled out her headphones. 

“Here, darling,” James said, helping her put them in before plugging them in.  

“Thank you, Daddy,” Virginie said with a smile as she shifted in her seat, adjusting her stuffed rabbit in her lap. 

"You're welcome," James said, kissing her temple as he pressed play on the movie. 

"How long is the flight again?" Thomas asked once Virginie was occupied with the movie. 

"Two and a half hours," James said, smiling at Lucy as the baby tried to reach out and grab Virginie's curls. 

"Torturous," Thomas groaned, adjusting Lucy in his lap. The baby babbled away to him, patting his cheeks and tugging at his nose. Thomas huffed, gently removing her hands from his face and handing her a toy to play with.

"You wanted to fly all the way to Paris to go to Disneyland there," James pointed out to his husband with a raised eyebrow. "And you're saying a two hour flight is torturous?"

"I said what I said," Thomas shrugged, bouncing Lucy in his lap. 

"You're ridiculous," James shook his head, grabbing his book from his bag. 

"Yes but you love me," Thomas said, grinning over at James before getting distracted by Lucy tugging at his hair.

\---

Virginie danced around their hotel room, curls bouncing as she hummed a song from Moana, the same song she'd been humming since they got off the plane. As much as he loved his daughter, it was starting to drive Thomas mad. 

"When can we go to Disney, Abba?" Viriginie asked, bouncing over to where Thomas was changing Lucy's diaper on the sofa. 

"Lucy has to have a nap," Thomas reminded her, tickling the baby's stomach with a wipe. "We'll go after that."

"But that'll take ages," Virginie whined. "Lucy sleeps forever!"

"She only sleeps for two hours in the afternoon, Virginie," Thomas said, fixing Lucy's shirt and pants. Thomas picked her up, kissing her chubby cheeks before resting the baby in his lap. 

"What're we gonna do for two hours?" Virginie pouted, flopping down dramatically onto the sofa next to where Thomas was sitting. Lucy laughed, reaching down to try and grab Virginie's hair. 

"You and Daddy are going to go down to the swimming pool," Thomas said, rolling his eyes fondly at his eldest daughter's dramatics. Virginie perked up, sitting up with a smile.

"Swimming pool?" Virginie's eyes were alight with excitement.

"Yes, swimming pool," Thomas chuckled, gesturing to her suitcase. "Why don't you go get your swimsuit on so you're ready when Daddy get's back?"

"Okay!" She chirped, jumping up happily. 

\---

They ended up spending the entire afternoon in the pool. After Lucy finished her nap Thomas got her into her swimsuit as well before heading down to the pool. The family spent the entire afternoon at the pool, only heading out when Virginie started to complain about being hungry. After a few showers and a quick meal, they decided to go to the park even if all they managed to do was watch the fireworks. 

Virginie was holding Thomas' hand tight while James had Lucy in the sling on his chest. Lucy was kicking her legs back and forth, looking around at everything with interest as she babbled away.

"Abba, the park is so big!" Virginie said, squeezing Thomas' hand tight as to not lose him. "And there are so many people! How're we gonna see everything?"

"We're here for a week, darling," Thomas reminded her, smiling as he looked down at her. "We've got plenty of time."

"Can we watch the fireworks every night?" She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

Thomas chuckled, "Maybe. We'll see."

"When do the fireworks start?" Virginie asked, looking around again. 

"Soon," Thomas said, checking his watch. "In two minutes."

Virginie nodded and continued to look around at all the people and interesting sights while she waited. There was so much to see and do! She didn't know how they were going to get everything done in the week that they were there but she was very excited! She'd have such fun stories to tell her friends when she got back to New York.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
